Back to Bygone Days
by wubbzy
Summary: What marked the epoch of a great relationship, will drastically change into something more. As much as the gang wants to bring things back to normal, Ash is unsure, maybe willing to risk everything for love. Advanceshipping & Amourshipping. Full Summary Inside.


**Full Summary:** What marked the epoch in the development of a great relationship will drastically change into something more when Ash finds himself in the care of a familiar person at a familiar gym. As much as Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie want to bring things back to normal, Ash is unsure if he truly wants it to go back to the way things were, hoping to fix his past mistakes. Advanceshipping and Amourshipping. Rating: T. Genre: Drama/Mystery/Romance/Adventure

 _AN:_ It sounds like a time-travel fic, and it kind of is, but not really (that's the mystery part about it since in technicality it's not)…:/ You get me, right? :D Either way, I'll be explaining later on. This is experimental (real talk, everything I post is experimental lol), so whether I continue is based on the feedback I get on if this is worth continuing (after posting the chapters I already wrote of course) or not. Bleh.

 _Recommendation(s):_ Mayday Parade - _"If You Can't Live Without Me, Why Aren't You Dead Yet?"_ \- basically, this fics theme song, heh.

.

 _A Pokemon Fanfiction  
_ **Author:** _wubbzy  
_ **Genre:** Adventure/Mystery/Romance/Drama  
 _Count:_ 5517

.

 **Back to Bygone Day**

.

.

 _And sometimes, when we can't move forward,  
_ _We find ourselves whirled back into our past._

.

 **Introduction:** _ **Detrimental Effects Part One**_

.

Incoherent mumbles he couldn't make out at the moment, tinged his ears. His drowsy eyelids fluttered open, but his vision was still a bit blurred. He felt a damp cloth on his forehead, alleviating his aching head. He noticed how weak and fatigue he was the very second he tried to raise his arms. Any attempt to move only resulted in agonizing pain. His fingers trembled until he felt his icy hand held by soft, warm ones.

"You're severely injured. Please, you need to rest before you open up your wounds again," an earnest, innocent voice whispered out in a panic. Such a gentle voice calmed his nerves, his stiff muscles finally able to loosen. He's heard that voice before, he realized. Her slender arms were able to lightly push him down. He moaned in distress when his back met the soft fabric of blankets. He could hear the angelic voice repeatedly apologizing. He could barely see how she bit her bottom lip as she stood there, frightened and ignorant on what to do.

"Can't move… hurts," Ash rasped out.

"I'll…I-I'll get my mom." She panicked, motioning towards the door. He heard the door slam shut. After a few seconds, footsteps were coming closer and he heard thuds on the wooden floor. He felt the moist cloth leave his face, being replaced by a warm, gentle hand that grazed his forehead.

"He's burning up. He has a high fever, poor thing," May's mother, Caroline, concluded as she went to get water and a clean wash cloth. "Watch over him while I get a few things, dear," she commanded. May nodded, staring at the woman's back before she closed the door behind her. She turned her gaze to the grousing boy, clenching her knees tight. His hand was able to lift this time, and he was only able to uncover his bandaged chest away from the blanket before it fell limp. She cringed at the sight, closing her eyes from such a horrid view. She never did like the sight of blood, and memories of past days sent nightmares all throughout the night. She was having so much trouble sleeping because of this boy – this strange boy, because of what he must have went through. Those thoughts were running through her mind once more as she shook from sheer fright.

What he must have endured…

It was terrifying to think about.

.

May had been on her way towards Professor Birch's laboratory to pick up her very first pokemon, when she spotted the boy by a tree. She halted in her tracks, falling off her bike when she saw scarlet stains drenching his clothing. The scene was gruesome, and she gasped, covering her mouth as tears cascaded down her burning cheeks. She hadn't known what to do, not really. She'd never seen something like this, but she knew she had to do _something._ She ran to the unconscious boy, her mouth dry and her mind reeling.

Crimson red dotted her face as she did her best to drag him, slowing to a trudge. She jumped when hearing him scream in pain as the gravel scraped against his back, seeping into his wound. She stopped seeing how his curdling screams of pain and agony made her cringe. She was already exhausted from even attempting to pick him up. She panicked, shaking and trembling, unsure of what to do. She was hesitant, wondering if she should call for help and risk leaving him or to try and pick him up once more. She had no phone to call for help, and she was worried if she didn't do something, he would suffer even more.

Fortunately, a jeep stopped by, and a portly man walked out with alarm as he ran towards the children.

"What happened here?" the man exclaimed, flabbergasted at the site.

"Please, help me. I-I-" She stopped mid-sentence, feeling as though she had no voice. Her throat became incredibly dry and hoarse, and the most she could do anymore was croak out a sob. Professor Birch didn't hesitate, kneeling down and checking the boy's pulse. It was there, but faint as he lost a lot of blood. He didn't hesitate putting the boy in the back seat. He looked over, noticing something yellow rustling in the bushes.

An injured pikachu. He had picked it up and placed it in the car as well.

"May, I'll take care of everything from here. You just go home and relax, alright? I'll talk to your father later on about this mess," Professor Birch said as his foot slammed on the pedal and floored it, not caring if it was going to accelerate from zero to a hundred, real quick. May fell on her bottom, simply taking in and processing what exactly just happened. She felt her rapid heart fluttering; she had never seen such a sight in her life, and it horrified her to no end.

.

She wasn't sure what made her want to follow them. She was so scared at the time; she figured she would have just ran away. She really did want to make sure they were alright, however - that boy and the pikachu. She couldn't follow professor Birch's orders. She wanted to make sure the boy with his Pikachu was alright – just thinking back to that gruesome scene made her skin crawl. She wondered if they were even alive. After getting out of her stupor, she ran towards her house, ready to explain what had happened to her parents.

After everything was said and done, she had asked, nearly begged her parents to go with her to the hospital. Her father declined, saying it was best for her to wait here. He hugged her, knowing the traumatic experience had traumatized her, and now she just wanted to make sure everything was okay and they were alive. He wasn't sure how she would recover if she wasn't able to see he was okay. He reassured her, planning to call Professor Birch to know exactly what had happened and how the boy his daughter talked about was doing.

Professor Birch explained what was taking place, and how he made sure to take the boy to the hospital immediately along with handing his Pikachu over to Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center.

May wasn't hesitant to want to leave towards the hospital. She had a feeling she should be there, guessing it was because she was the first to see him in such a state. She wanted to make sure he was still alive herself, hoping her efforts – or lack of therefore – weren't the reason he wouldn't make it.

Her father was reluctant, but when hearing he had been bandaged and had a very high chance of making a full recovery, decided to let her go along with his wife and himself. They had talked to Professor Birch there, explaining how he must have been a foreigner of Hoenn since he had no medical records at all in the Hoenn region. May frowned, but convinced her mother to let him stay at their house for his incubation period. The two had to persuade her father and the doctor, motioning that they did have the best family doctor in Hoenn.

.

May frowned at the sight of him now. Although she could at least look at him without cringing, the images of flesh mixed with dirt and blood ran through her mind every time she glimpsed at him. She tried to avert her eyes, but even then, she could still see the images, one by one, make their way to the forefront of her mind. Her clothes were still stained with his blood, even when she made a thorough washing. She could still see the blood on her bare arms and gloves, and she couldn't stomach the stench. The stench… she could still smell it, she could still hear his curdling screams, making her flinch even now. It was frightening, but she didn't want to let that stop her from helping him.

When he began to struggle in his sleep, she held her arms out to try to stop him from squirming as he moved.

"I really wish I could help you, but there's nothing I can do," she told him, even when he probably couldn't hear her clearly. He was too busy moaning out. Her bare hand made its way to his forehead, copying her mother's earlier actions. She noticed how hot his skin was, hoping her cold hands would be of some use. She watched as he sighed, a bit relieved with peace settling through his body. His eyelids closed fully. His breath became calm again as he tried his best to relax. She gently smiled at the boy. She had to make sure he wouldn't strain himself. He was so impervious, being so resistant. She could already tell he was the type to be very obstinate.

May frowned, wondering if this was a sign to not go on her travels. It seemed clear enough. After all, she didn't even like pokemon much. Nobody told her otherwise, but she speculated that this was a pokemon's doing. He did have gashes on his body, that looked to be done by claws of a pokemon. She closed her eyes at the thought, not even wanting to think about it. Maybe it was best if she didn't leave, her dislike of pokemon starting to turn into outright fear at the thought of what could happen to her out there. She felt so naïve, not even realizing what a dark world it could be.

She laughed, realizing she barely left home, and something tragic happened already. She sighed, continuing to caress his cheek. She took her hand away when she noticed he was calm once again. She sighed in relief, standing up and heading downstairs.

.

Half lidded eyes began to open. May's expression changed from anguish to happiness when she noticed the boy wasn't screaming out in pain like he usually did when he woke. It had been a week, and she stayed by his side the entire time. She sheepishly smiled when she noticed his expression was not of pain, but awe. He merely stared at her, looking from head to toe. She felt embarrassed, feeling incredibly self-conscious.

Her face heated at his stares – he gawked at her so intensely.

"Um, hi there. I hope you're not in pain, but can you tell me how you're feeling right now?" she asked, relaying the message her mother told her to say if he stayed conscious for longer than a minute. An awkward silence pervaded upon them as he continued to stare at her as if he saw a ghost. Her face heated even more so, embarrassment consuming her as he continued to gaze. "Are you alright? Are you thirsty at all? Um, why don't I get my mom?" She quickly ran off, leaving him with his wide eye expression.

He quickly shook off his stupor, wondering what happened. How long was he out? Where were his Pokemon, and better yet, why was he _here_ of all places? He grasped his head tightly, feeling a throbbing pain drill into his skull.

"What's going on?" he asked himself. He stared up when he heard a creak from the door. He noticed two familiar faces: May and Mrs. Maple.

"Hi there, my name is Caroline, and this is my daughter, May. You're probably really confused right now." Caroline patted his back caringly.

"Incredibly confused. Why am I here?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow at such a formal introduction as if they had never seen him before.

"My daughter found you in the forest near the route to Littleroot Town. You were severely wounded and almost didn't make it if it wasn't for Professor Birch." He looked beside him, eyes widening at the sight.

"Where's Pikachu?" he asked, panic stricken. Just then, he heard the voice of a little boy's scream.

"Aww, come on Pikachu, play with me!" Max shouted, running after Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash called, extending his arms.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed as he made his way onto Ash's lap. Ash smiled but cringed when he felt Pikachu's small claws on his bandaged chest. He looked down, finally noticing them for the first time.

"Aww, why does Pikachu keep running from me?" Max pouted, crossing his arms.

"Maybe because you keep trying to hold it when it's still healing," May muttered under her breath. Max glared at her.

"This is my son, Max." Caroline introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. You have a really cool Pikachu! Are you a trainer by any chance?"

"Max?" Ash titled his head in confusion, wondering why he wouldn't remember him. "You don't know who I am?" he asked. Max scrunched his face trying to recognize the boy. His eyes widened, struck with surprise.

"Now that you mention it…That's right, you're that kid who came in 16th place in Johto, right? What's your name- Alf!" Max exclaimed.

Ash frowned. "Ash," he corrected. He was about to continue until his head began to throb again. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. His hand clenched his head.

"Your head's hurting. You must have hit it somehow. I'll get you some pain relief for it," Caroline stated as she ran downstairs to the medicine cabinet. He really must have hit his head _hard_ somehow, because he wasn't sure why no one knew who he was.

"Aren't we… supposed to be friends?" he asked the two siblings. Both Max and May looked at each other in confusion, until they looked back to him and smiled at the boy.

"Of course we can if you want to," they said in unison. That wasn't an answer to the question he was asking.

Things were becoming extremely odd.

"Hey, you think you can tell me about your adventures? You were in Johto, weren't you? How was it? It was probably really cool, right?" Max asked excitedly.

"Max, he just woke up and he has a headache! Let him rest. Why don't you sneak into the gym to try to peek at dad's next match or something?" May suggested, annoyed by Max's lack of awareness and empathy. Said boy frowned with a pout as he sulked all the way downstairs. May smiled, turning to the boy with his pikachu in front of her. "Sorry about my noisy little brother. Anyways, your name is Ash then, right?" she asked. Ash stayed quiet for a while in thought. He then looked up to her and smiled.

"Yeah," he responded. May smiled in relief that he hadn't ignored her.

"Um, what happened? Why were you so injured?" May asked, a small frown adorning her face.

"I don't really know. I can't remember. Do you-" he was about to say, but paused in silence.

"Do I what?" she asked. He shook his head.

"It's nothing," he tried to reassure, frowning as he looked out the window. May frowned, knowing he was lying.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"I'm not too sure why I'm here," he confessed. She felt downcast at his answer. "I need to find someone-" he elaborated, getting up and already exerting himself.

"Please don't, your body still can't!" she exclaimed as she stood up to wrap her arms between his shoulders before he had a chance to fall.

"It hurts a lot."

May snorted, "Yeah, that's an understatement. Good grief, you're very persistent, aren't you?" She sighed as she tried to get him to lie down. "The doctor said that you should stay for at least a couple of weeks or else your wounds will open. You can't try getting up on your own like that, you almost died after all!" she tried to explain. He looked at her with a grimace, but then shot her the widest grin he could muster.

"You're a really nice person, aren't you?" he told her. That made her stop to ponder on his words.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." In that moment, May's mother walked in with two pills in one palm and a glass of water in the other.

"Here, why don't you take this to relieve the pain?" Caroline opened the palm of her hand and offered the pills. He took the pills into his mouth and gulped up the water. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Much. Thank you."

"What a relief. We were all so worried about you, my daughter especially. Her father has been trying to convince her to finally go get her first Pokemon, but she's been refusing. Her excuse was that she wasn't going to go anywhere until you got better," Caroline laughed. Ash nodded, wondering if she did somehow remember him, but things were too mixed up for him to try and match the pieces of this colossal jigsaw puzzle, together. Her mother said that she was getting her first Pokemon, but this couldn't be right. It was all wrong.

They already met long ago. Or was it just him?

Another thought rushed through him like a waterfall. He wasn't even supposed to be in Hoenn. _Kalos…_ he was traveling through Kalos with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. His Kalos pokemon: Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern… where were they?

"Where are my other pokemon?" he inquired.

"Other pokemon? The doctors only saw you had empty poke balls besides your Pikachu," Caroline stated. Ash's fist blanched, trying to get up once again. "Please, you need to calm down."

"But I need to find them!" he all but shouted, attempting to lift himself. A pain struck him, however. He laid back down when he felt his wounds straining to open. He groaned aloud as he tried his best not to yell. His lips pursed as he tried to hide his pain.

"See, this is what happens when you try to be so stubborn!" Caroline reprimanded. She sighed. "I guess that's how boys are. I know Norman was always like this, still is," she laughed. "We'll need someone watching over you a lot now, don't we?" Caroline walked out the room to call her kids. "Why don't you two make sure he doesn't get out of bed?" she asked her children. The two nodded, Max saluting.

.

"I'd really appreciate it if I can go find my pokemon…please?" he began, hoping to get through to them. It was to no avail, as Max chased after Pikachu while May chased after Max.

"Nope!" Max stopped, thus causing May to bump into him. This caused a domino effect, both falling face first. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's lap before he got caught in the rubble.

"Sorry, we can't let you out since you haven't recovered," May informed as she rubbed her nose, whining a bit on how much it hurt and for Max to stop running in the room. Ash frowned. Silence was soon upon them.

That is, until Ash felt his stomach growl.

"Heh, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head and sheepishly chuckled.

"Why don't you go ask mom when dinner is going to be ready?" May suggested for Max to go.

"Why don't you?" Max retorted, eyeing his sister suspiciously.

"Because I'm in charge. I'm your big sister," May argued back, putting her hands on her hips in a bossy like manner. She glowered down at Max. Max sighed, running off while grumbling under his breath. She laughed after he was gone. "Actually, I'm pretty hungry too." Ash smiled when the girl continued to ramble. It seemed as though she hadn't changed from the last time he saw her.

"Did you… really stay here because of me?" he asked. May stopped her rambling and tilted her head.

"Well, I was going to go get my first pokemon when I saw you," May said, pondering on that thought.

"I'm sorry I delayed your travels then." May stared at him with a blank expression until finally realizing what he was talking about. She quickly raised her hands in defense.

"No, no, don't think that way! I was scared to begin with! I mean- well, I don't really like Pokemon, so it's no big deal. It's not like I'm in a rush or anything, I'm only wanting to travel and all," she sheepishly laughed. "I mean, I was going to try battling because of my dad, but it doesn't matter. I'm no good anyways. I'd probably just end up screwing up or something." May continued to awkwardly laugh. Silence was upon them as May scratched the back of her head, her mind reeling, trying to stop thinking aloud so impulsively. Ash seemed to just stare at her, in thought. This caused even more embarrassment, not sure what he must think of her now.

" _Maybe it is best I shut up now,"_ she thought, blushing in total humiliation.

"When were you planning on starting your journey then?" he asked. She took a moment to ponder, deciding to sit on the floor.

"I'm not really sure," she admitted as she continued to contemplate.

"Don't you still have to get your first pokemon?" he wondered.

"Well, yeah, but there's no rush," she assured. Ash frowned, remembering her attitude about pokemon from when they first met. She was nothing like the May who had grown and became the confident, independent girl she was… or will be? Ash scratched his head, unsure if that was correct. He sighed.

"Can I ask for a favor, please?" She tilted her head.

"Why not I guess." She shrugged.

"Please, please let me look for my other pokemon. I have to find them. I have to go to the Pokemon Center to find out what's going on, so please," Ash supplicated, an attempt to show her how much he loves his pokemon and wants to see them again. May's eyes widened, a bit skeptical at such a sight. She'd never really seen someone who cared for their pokemon that much, that they'd risk the huge amount of pain they were in to find them. She knew if it were her, she'd be more concerned about getting better and hoping nothing bad would happen to her. But he was completely different from her. Maybe she was just incredibly ignorant to pokemon. She sighed, realizing she had much more to learn. Biting her lip, she contemplated if she should really even attempt leaving the house with an injured patient. Even if she could manage to sneak from her mother's wrath, she wasn't even sure he could stand at all.

However, when she looked back at him, her decision became that much harder.

Auburn irises pleaded for her to, at the very least, consider the idea. It was urgent, and he hoped she understood that. She sighed, realizing she'd be dead later on for what she was about to do, risking her own life - figuratively speaking of course.

"Fine, but you'll definitely owe me one." She conceded to his plea, somehow feeling how much pain he was in by not being able to see his pokemon. She smiled at the sight of his big grin. He nearly jumped for joy along with Pikachu, before he almost fell off the bed. "Be careful!" she all but shouted, holding him so he would not fall. After he groaned, he began to cheer, held back thankfully. She pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering what exactly she was getting herself into.

This was going to be a long day.

 **.**

Her face never felt more hot - more red, than at this very moment. She was so close to this strange, injured boy. She had never been so close to anyone of the opposite sex before, besides family. She had him lean on her as his chest pressed against her bosom.

He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back a pained groan from moving around.

"Y-you're going to have to be quiet if you want to get out of here. Geez, and we're not even out of the room yet," she reminded him. He nodded, biting his lip as to not shout in agony. "Ready?" she asked. He slightly nodded his head, continuing on.

She frowned when realizing how much pain he was in. She sighed, her decision made.

"You're not ready to go out yet, alright? I'm sorry, but please lay back down." She helped him back onto the bed.

"But I can't! I'm going to have to-" he was about to say, before she fervently interrupted.

"No, you don't. You can hardly stand up if it wasn't for me helping you! You're in no condition to leave here." She sighed, wondering what in the world she was thinking when she said yes.

"You just don't understand yet!" Ash yelled, anger settling in. May stopped her ministrations, making Ash close his mouth and notice her confused blue eyes; they changed, from concern brimming brightly, to a dull cobalt.

Ash gulped, not sure what this meant, but he knew it can't be good. Her eyes changed once more, from a cold distance to heated conviction inflamed in her sapphire orbs.

"Yeah, you're right! I _don't_ understand! If it means me risking everything for you, or you getting hurt even more, then no!" May shouted back in irritation. She was so mad, she just wanted to refute his argument at all cost, not caring what she said. However, May nearly shrieked when they heard someone by the window. "W-who's out there?" she yelped out, wanting to just run out the door.

"Prepare for trouble-"

"Not them… not at a time like this…" Ash glared at the window.

"And make it double-" The rocket trio was interrupted by the solemn fact the window wasn't open. Ash and May raised an eyebrow at the mumbling from the other side.

" _Look what you did now!"_

" _I thought it'd be open! How was I supposed teh' know?"_

" _Just open the window!"_

May's heart finally returned to a normal pace, confusion and fright splattered all over her face.

"Ash, do you know who is outside? Are they your friends or something?" May asked. Ash really looked at her, trying to decipher how it was possible she didn't realize who they were, and the important fact that they weren't his _friends_. That was when the mumbling turned to banging on the window.

"Twerp!" James shouted, banging on the glass. "What's going on?" Ash raised an eyebrow. What were these goons talking about? May helped Ash sit up and opened the windowsill to see three heads pop in, causing her to gasp and jump a foot back.

"What happened, Twerp? Why are we here?" Jessie demanded.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be stealin' yo' pokemon in Kalos. Well, we're still going to steal yo' pokemon, but – the point is, why we here in Hoenn?" Meowth asked, causing May to heave an inhale, her eyes widening.

"A talking pokemon!" she announced, gasping at the scene.

"Did the Hoenn twerpette hit her head or somethin'?" Meowth asked with a raised brow.

"Wait a minute… you still remember everything?" Ash inquired. All of team rocket raised an eyebrow.

"Now why wouldn't we?" they asked as they crossed their arms. May placed her hands on her head in confusion. "The only thing I can't seem to recall is why we're here in the first place."

"What's going on here?" she shouted. Ash frowned at the confused girl, sighing.

"Don't worry about it, May. You'll be fine," he smiled towards her, reassuring her. She still held a frown, but calmed down at the very least. He turned to the three villains. "Do any of you guys know what's going on here?" he asked.

"Are ya' stupid? Didn't we just say we don't know?" Meowth said in anger, scratching his face.

"Hey, that's not nice!" May reprimanded, crossing her arms as she glared at Meowth. The same thing happened to her; gashes ran across her face. The two held their face as they yelped in pain, attempting to get rid of the pain. May clenched her fist in anger. "Why don't you just leave us alone, you mean cat!"

"Not till we steal all your pokemon!"

"I don't even have any!" The three looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Seriously, what's up with the twerpette? I know she can be a bit ditzy, but this is ridiculous."

"Team Rocket, I never thought I'd ask you this, but I need your help. We can help each other. You want to get to the bottom of things too, don't you?" Ash asked, changing the subject. The three contemplated for a moment, wondering what was the best thing to do.

"No way."

"I just need help getting to the Pokemon Center and looking for my pokemon. Have yours gone missing too?" he asked. Their eyebrows furrowed, deciding to see if he had some type of point. They checked, noticing their Arbok and Weezing still in their poke balls. They gasped, wondering what in the world was going on. They eyed Ash suspiciously.

"Okay, Twerp, what do you know that we don't?" Jessie asked, clenching his collar. He cringed in pain, but had enough force to try and get her hands off him.

"I don't know anything. I just know my pokemon are missing, but why do you still have your old pokemon?" he wondered. "See what I mean? We need to help each other!"

"Well, I guess we could work together then," Jessie said. James and Meowth pulled her aside.

"Why did you agree to work with the twerps?" James whispered.

"Why do you think? We need to know what is going on."

"Plus, it's a great chance to steal Pikachu. They'll think we've became their friends, and when they trust us, we'll snatch Pikachu away," Meowth reasoned. Both Jessie and James faces light up at the thought.

"You're so right." They all stood up from their corner, their posture being straight as they nodded their heads.

"Alright, Twerps, we'll help yus' out," Meowth agreed. Ash was a bit suspicious, but decided he needed to get out of here somehow, first. Team Rocket, at the very least, would be useful for something.

"Then you can help me by getting me out of here," Ash started. The three looked down and noticed he'd been bandaged.

"The twerp must have went through a lot or somethin'," Meowth said as he stared at the boy. Jessie and James each wrapped one of his shoulders around their neck and helped him walk out. Meowth smiled, walking towards Pikachu.

"Now I'll just help you out, Pikachu." Meowth went to grab him, when a bolt of thunder hit Meowth.

"Pika!" Pikachu remarked in anger. Meowth groaned, sighing.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Meowth walked out, rubbing his head as Pikachu ran after his trainer. May's eyes widened, wondering what just happened. She shook her head, running after them.

"Wait a second!" she called, trying to keep up. She ran down the stairs, ready to leave after them.

"Honey, where do you think you're going?" May halted, feeling she was caught red handed.

"I was going to pick up my first pokemon?" she lied. She hesitated, hoping it was an acceptable answer.

"And start your first journey?" Caroline asked in surprise. May raised her hand, shaking her head.

"No, not really. I just thought I might as well get to know my future pokemon," May offered. Her mother squealed in joy, excited for her daughter.

"Alright then, let me go get your father and brother, and we'll just see you off. My baby is starting her very first journey. Again." Caroline shouted for Norman to get over here. May frowned, wanting to rush over to the pokemon center as fast as possible. She sighed in annoyance. She wasn't even planning to leave yet.

Norman, Caroline, and Max walked down.

"Why are you starting your journey so suddenly? It's awfully weird to me," Max questioned as he fixed his glasses, suspicious. May glared, clenching her fist. She closed her eyes and took a long exhale out.

"I wanted to get my first pokemon, to bond with it."

"Now that's talking like a pokemon trainer! You be sure to go to all those gym battles and do your best. Once you get your fourth, you might just be able to face me," Norman told her with a pat on the back.

"You don't even have your backpack, or lunch. Well, here then." Caroline handed her already packed backpack from the weeks before when she was planning to start her journey. She smiled, giving all three a big hug.

"Aww, why can't I go?"

"You're too young, Max. Don't worry, when you're old enough, you'll be just like your sister and start your journey too," Norman said, giving his son a pat to the back. May smiled, waving a farewell. She opened the door, not caring if it slammed shut. She grabbed her bike she received from her parents and rode off to look for Ash and the weird people who left with him.

Whatever was going on, she was planning to get to the bottom of it.

.

 _AN:_ So, how'd you like it? xD It's starting off really slow, sorry about that. This was getting so long, so I had to cut it. I didn't want the intro to be over 10,000 words long haha. Should I continue? What pairing should I end with? I have a few chapters that I'm constantly rewriting. Wasn't till right now that I was like, whatever, just gonna post it up and see how it goes so I can move on with my life haha. Let me know what you think, and if it is okay so far! This is kind of going to be an emotional roller coaster.

 **Update:** Aaaah man. I forgot to mention, I may or may not need OCs, _depending_ on where I go with this... if you have any interesting ones (No OP ones with like all legendaries or stuff like that, I'd need realistic trainers etc. with like, flaws and other personality stuff, you know), let me know. xD


End file.
